Haven
by Iluvpurpleandblack99
Summary: "She dejectedly rose from the ground and she bid the beach farewell. Not farewell forever but just for another year. Soon, she knew she would return to her haven." No flames please!


**AN: It is a different type of story so I'll see how that goes! I hope you'll like it though! Total Drama didn't happen so it's an AU story for those wondering! :D**

* * *

><p>The mystical summer filled with laughs, fun, and happiness enveloped Bridgette like a receding clear sky. She gazed out at the sea and sighed. The summer was all in bloom once and now, it was almost over. Bridgette was awestruck at how fast this summer went. She hadn't done quite to much but surf and well, was pretty much attached to Geoff's side for the other half. It had been a phenomenal summer but was clearly ending way before it's time. Like all great things must.<p>

'If only it could be summer forever…' Bridgette sighed unhappily, sitting on the dock overlooking the water. This time of day was always best to catch the sight of dolphins singing or watching hermit crabs scour for food. Bridgette just loved how mysterious nature was; it had always seemed to fascinate her since she was a little girl. Bridgette gazed at the withdrawing sun and checked her watch because to her, it was to early or at least she thought. Her watch read 7:50 PM and she realized that she had stayed even longer than usual. She usually didn't get to see how harmonious nature looked because of her curfew but in the summer, that all changed for the better. Her parents decided that she was responsible enough to have a late curfew.

She liked the idea of that a lot. Plus, it meant more time to spend with her with doting boyfriend, Geoff. To Bridgette, Geoff was the epitome of perfect because he possessed major attributes that reflected perfection. Basically, he was the best thing Bridgette ever had and she knew it. She was also irrevocably in love with him **(1)**. What's not to love about him?

Bridgette had often wondered because many seemed turned off by his ways but for Bridgette, she had just found another thing about him that she adored. She could go on and on forever and she still wouldn't finish everything she loved about him. She was very in love with him and unlike most romances, this was the real deal. It wasn't some teenage puppy dog love that was horribly clichéd. Both of them could feel it in the air and so could many others. Everyone who knew them believed that they were the special ones in the world to find their soul mate so early in life. To be blunt, it was simply easy to know and understand that.

Everyone had envied them too because of their connection. Some became jealous that their own partners couldn't be as sweet or madly in love with them as Bridgette and Geoff. They were as perfect as perfection could seem to the naked eye. Ironically, they could never understand why most people looked up to them like the gods of relationship advice or even like marriage counselors. Even they had their fair share of problems however small they might be. They still were existent. Yet, those two seem to be able to overlook that aspect.

They could feel the sparks with each other that shined brightly in their hearts and it seemed to blow their problems into the dust. A million different reasons to love each other and a million ways to feel loved. Bridgette had zoned out for a while, becoming relaxed from staring at the oceans breezy winds and the serenity of the pulsing waves. She knew that she would miss this once school started again which, incidentally starts tomorrow sadly. Some good things could come of it but some terrible things as well such as no drives to the beach in the middle of the day.

'This was a fond farewell to summer' Bridgette thought while still gazing at the buzzing waves. If only she could stay watching the mesmerizing waves all day, every day but she knew she couldn't. School was a more essential matter to herself and her parents which she abided by. Perhaps if she could get into a reasonable college then maybe, just maybe she could be a marine biologist. Anything that deals with animals and nature was something Bridgette would like to be. Though, she hadn't decided yet. At least she still had time.

Bridgette sat for another minute before she decide she had to get back. She had to prepare many things for tomorrow and she had so little time; counting enough time to sleep as well. By now, it was almost 8:30 PM and she most definitely need her 8 hours of sleep. She dejectedly rose from the ground and she bid the beach farewell. Not farewell forever but just for another year. She had vowed to never forget her time with Geoff and these peaceful moments you can never seem to get enough of. She had forever vowed that the minute school had ended for the summer, she would arrive to her haven with her boyfriend Geoff and you could most definitely count on that promise to be fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did not know how to end that but I like this story a lot! I think I did really well on it and I like how easy this was for me to write. I know it's short but I still have a lot of homework to do and I'm tired but I wanted to write something for you guys. Sorry Geoff isn't in it but he is mentioned! I really didn't know how to add him so that's why he isn't in there. Sorry about that. Oh, and that reference is from Twilight. I have no clue how I remembered that quote but I felt like it fit into this story. Well, If I have time, I'll write something else too but don't count on it. Anyway, please R&amp;R! They keep my inspired and my updates are getting quicker by a smidge! At least I think so lol XD<strong>


End file.
